A mermaids lullaby
by cupcakes645andsprinkles291
Summary: By day she's human by night she transformed, what is she? What happens when Gaara meets this strange girl, and why is someone trying to kill her? GaaraXOC rated T for blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't anything that relates to Naruto. Except for made up characters. **

**Please enjoy. **

* * *

Name: Yumie Yamko

Description: Is very slender, has pale skin, with long black hair and bangs parted at the center of her forehead. Eyes are a very deep shade of blue.

Personality: Kind, gentle and sometimes shy.

* * *

**Chapter One: To die for you**

Prologue:

_The rain poured as a scream of pain filled the air. A woman lay on a bed, her breathing heavy and her face soaked with sweat. A burning pain in her stomach only grew worse as her unborn child was coming. The muffled voices where of doctors and nurses, her vision was blurry she could try to make out the people in front of her. _

"_Nearly there!" she heard one of nurse's call, but the pain only seemed to getting worse. She screamed as the final stage began "I can see the head!" her fists clenched the sheets until her knuckles turned white. It wasn't long before the sounds of a baby's cry filled the air, slowly the pain began to settle, and the woman relaxed as her breathing still heavy began to slow down. _

"_It's a girl"._

_The doctor handed a small bundle rapped in a blanket to the mother, she stared at her child sadness in her eyes. This was no ordinary child, a secret lay deep within its blood. _

_From the shadows of the room a man wearing an anbu uniform came and stared at the small baby. "It's time" the woman's face fell as she held her baby close. "Very well". The anbu took the baby from her and several nurses help her to stand and lead her to a dark room the only light was coming from a few candles. _

"_Akio your turn has come" a deep voice said coming from the center of the room. The woman known as Akio lowered her head as tears came from her eyes "Yes Father". _

_With help Akio and her baby where placed in the center of a large circle the blanket from the child had been removed as the baby laid next to her terrified mother the tension in the air was growing thicker. Several men and women sat around them and preformed a hand signal. A wave symbol began to glow from Akio's forehead as pain filled her body she clenched her teeth. _

_Soon her whole body began to glow bright blue and her screams of agony filled the room, the people around the circle all bit their thumbs and slammed their hands down on the floor. "Ninja Art: Mermaid seal!" they shouted as a strange blue chakra left Akio's body and filled the infants. _

_Once it was all over a wave seal appeared on the baby's forehead; the glow from Akio faded and her body returned to normal. But her legs they had become fins, mermaid fins. "This mermaids time has come and gone, see that Akio's body is properly taken care of". Her father spoke there was no emotion in his voice. Several clan members who had done the sealing picked up the lifeless body and carried it away. Leaving the baby and Akio's father. _

_He had shoulder length black hair with dark grey eyes, wearing his traditional household kimono his gaze was upon the now crying child. "Namie" he called a women came from behind the door, "Yes Father?" "I'm afraid your sister has died". Namie gasped before turning her head to look at the floor "Akio" she mumbled. _

_The cry of the infant brought her back to earth, Namie's head turned to the child and with tender care lifted the child in her arms, and rapping her in a blanket she rocked her. "Father?" "Hmm" "This baby she doesn't have a name, does she?" _

"_No, from now on her name will be Yumie. Akio wanted her to have that name". He headed for the door but stopped and faced his daughter. _

"_We'll raise this mermaid with great care, and you shall be her care giver. I leave this child in your care". Namie stared down at the now whining baby her face showed pain "Yes Father". _

_In Suna _

The young kazakage started out his window, he watched from below the citizens go by. In the past they had feared him and now they looked up to him as their leader. Many could still remember the horror of the past that had caused them to fear him. For the shukaku within used him as a host.

Why wouldn't people fear him, he had blood red hair and thick black rims around his eyes, he had gotten those from being an insomniac his whole life until now, he died when the shukaku was extracted from him. But then brought back to life when someone gave up their own.

He no longer needed to satisfy his need for blood; no more did he hate the world and despise others. Now his goal in life was to protect and help others no matter what the cost. But he still had one problem would he ever know the meaning of love? The kanji embedded on his forehead was a mark of his cruel bitter past; when he lost all hope that love would come his way.

His thoughts were interrupted with a knock at his door, "Come in" he called the door opened to several ninja and they were holding a rather weak looking girl roughly by her arms. From the look on her face she was in discomfort.

"Lord Gaara, this girl was found running the streets of the village. It looks like she has stolen goods".

Gaara studied her, her clothes her torn and ripped here and there, dust covered her long black hair; she was wearing a strange necklace that had a solid blue gem with two smaller ones on either side, all held together by a golden chain.

He approached her, her eyes stared into his. His teal green eyes made her gasp in awe, never had she seen such eyes. His voice broke the silence; "Who are you and where do you come from?" he asked the girl hesitated trying to find the right words before she spoke.

"My name is Yumie…and I come from the Hidden Leaf".

* * *

**The end of Chapter one, in the next one Gaara will try to find out more about Yumie and her past. Until next time see ya. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: From here to there**

* * *

"_Aunty?" the child tugged at her aunt's kimono "Yes?" she hesitated, not knowing if this was a good time "Who was my mother?" the women let out a long depressing sigh before she spoke "Your mother was part of the Yamko clan, she was a talented women who was always so brave, very fearless and she was highly respected". _

_Taking the small child in her arms the women smiled "She looked just like you, but her eyes where black". Her grip on the girl tightened "You remind me so much of her, everything about you…she had, my sister would've been proud". _

_There was a silence for a moment, the child looked up to her aunts face it looked so sad, there were times that she wished her mother was still alive, so that her life would have more meaning in it. Among her clan she was seen as an outcast, nobody wanted her; the children of the village would often tease her. _

_Sometimes at night she could hear the cries of pain and agony fill the mansion, and she'd wonder where they would come from and why. _

_If her mother was still alive would she'd be happier? Or would life still remain the same? "Aunty?" "Hmm" the child stared at the women with kind eyes. "What was my mother's name?" The women eyes closed and let out a breath, as if the very name caused her pain. _

"_Akio". _

"My name is Yumie…and I come from the Hidden Leaf". _Strange_ Gaara thought "How did you end up here?" The girl known as Yumie didn't speak for a moment, her eyes told that she was trying to choose her words carefully but why? "I ran away".

Now Gaara was really confused his arms folded across his chest, and he sighed "Explain to me why" once again she didn't speak right away, she took a moment before she spoke "Because…someone wants me dead". Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow hearing those words. _Interesting _he thought "You'd better start from the begging, tell me about your life and why you ran away".

As Yumie spoke Gaara kept a close eye on her body language he could clearly see that she didn't feel comfortable talking about her past. She gave him as much information as he wanted, still she would she to pick the right words before speaking, it was as though she was hiding something. And he intended to find out.

Gaara noticed that for some questions he asked her, she wouldn't answer. Instead she'd ask him to give her a different question. He made a note to keep this in mind when he asked her again.

"I see". He said when she was done, her eyes they were full of what appeared to be sadness Gaara couldn't help but feel sorry for this girl, her own past was very similar to his, to be all alone, with no one to lean on, no one to feel like somebody cared.

Gaara was surprised to find tears starting to come down her pale cheeks. "Please" she begged "Please don't send me back, if you do they'll kill me".

"Lord Kazakage, this isn't a good idea, I don't trust this girl".

Gaara eyes closed in deep thought should he send her back? Yumie had said that someone would kill her but who? She didn't mention who or more importantly why. Yet apart of him felt as though he had to help her in some way.

"Lord Kazakage?"

His eyes opened "I've made my decision, this girl will stay here. Until I get further information, she'll stay here with me". Mouths opened to protest but he raised his hand stopping them. "No more discussion about this for today". With that the room cleared out leaving Gaara with Yumie.

Her eyes read that she was in both shock and relief. "Why…why did you do that?" he looked at her "I don't want you go on like this". He paused "I'll help you in any way I can". Heat came to her cheeks, how kind his words were. A small smile spread across her mouth.

She surprised him again by walking to him and giving him a small kiss on his cheek, making him blush. "Thank you" she whispered.

His cheeks grew redder "It's nothing".

* * *

**End of Chapter two, we'll see why Yumie ran away and who trying to kill her in the next chapter. Please don't leave any hurtful comments. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Killer's hand**

* * *

She surprised him again by giving him a small kiss on his cheek, making him blush. "Thank you" she whispered.

His cheeks grew redder "It's nothing".

_Later that night_

Yumie stared at the moon from the window of her bedroom; it seemed so different from the one she gazed at in the hidden leaf. But here in Suna the sand swirled around it, making it look rather haunting, it was as though the sand was cradling the moon from falling. She had always looked to the moon, as guidance, but she also saw it as a foe.

She winced as pain suddenly hit her head, the wave symbol became visible and began to glow a bright blue.

_A scream of agony filled the air as a member of the Yamko clan was struck down, a terrified child sat in the corner watching as one of her care givers fell before her eyes. She was struck in the heart the knife glowed reflecting the moon light that shined from outside. Her lifeless eyes were looking at her. _

_The child shook in fear as she watched the blood flow from the body and run down to the floor. The small girl's eyes grew bigger in fright as the blood came to her, it was though it was going to take her slowly trying to crush her small body, until she too stopped breathing. _

_Her head turned to the killer he was a tall man, wearing the traditional shinobi uniform, blood stain his vest and pants, his headband marking identified him from the hidden leaf, and he was wearing a mask. His cold grey blood filled eyes slowly turned to her; he removed a kunai from his pouch and slowly approached her. _

_She screamed for someone, but she could barely hear herself. Her heart seemed to block off all sound with its own beating, if stopped could be fatal. _

_She screamed again, but the sound was barley heard. The ninja was coming closer. The small girl's eyes turned to her kunai he held vision's of terror went through her, her own life passed by. _

"_Miss Yumie!" _

_Her head turned nervously to see Namie drawing a sword, and moving with speed the small child watched to see her aunt pierce the attacker, his teeth clenched as the blade went right through him, the blood splattered everywhere, staining the floor, walls even the child herself. _

_In anger the attacker used the kunai he was holding to slash at the throat of Namie, as she fell Yumie watched in pure terror as the closest thing to a mother fell before her. Her blood stained to floor. _

"_A-A-Auntie?" _

_She stuttered there seemed to be no sign of life coming from Namie. The shinobi fell to his knees due to pain and blood loss, on shaky feet the child got up and walked to her aunt. _

_As she passed her former care giver she noticed that her legs had been replaced by fins, and the seal on her forehead was glowing. _

"_A-A-Auntie c-c-can you h-h-hear m-me?" she asked as she bent down and placed her small hand on Namie's heart. She waited a minute before she heard a heartbeat. To afraid to feel some relief she watched as a sound of pain left Namie's throat. _

"_Miss Yumie, you must leave this place immediately it's not safe here. You must go somewhere far away, were you can hide". Namie struggled to speak the words as pain and the taste of blood filled her mouth she coughed up some, staining her already red chest. _

"_I'll find you, I promise I will now go!" she gasped. _

_Hearing those words filled Yumie's heart with sadness but there was no time to say goodbye, the attacker was nearing. _

_He somehow managed to pull out the sword and was now coming for her, seeing this Yumie backed up before she ran for her life; he swiped at her ripping her clothes barley missing her skin. She ran even faster trying to escape the mansion._

_She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, but it still wasn't good enough. The shinobi was gaining on her; he lifted the blood stained sword intending to cut off her head. He swung and missed, she could see the exit, if she could just out run him, than she could make it. _

_Using whatever energy in her she jumped over a step and made a mad dash for the stone gate. From behind she heard a loud thud, meaning that her attacker had tripped. As she climbed over cuts and bruises caused her to have tears come down her cheeks. _

_The last thing she saw before running to the village gates was the wave symbol glowing from the attacker's forehead and mumbling something about he's have her dead no matter what the cost. _

The pain grew worse as she clutched her head; her vision was becoming slightly blurry. She turned slowly to look at the moon, it was full. Every night the same thing would happen and it only seemed to grow worse as she grew older; this was no different it was time.

Lying on her bed Yumie did several hand seals, "Mermaid seal" she gasped in pain, it only grew worse as the felt her legs mold into one, she clutched the sheets so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

Sweat came down her brow, a stinging pain located in her hips, it meant that the final stage was coming; the pain would be at its highest point; and she braced herself for what was coming.

At this point her feet became a solid fin as her legs became the tail, as they molded into one she bit down on her hand to prevent from screaming.

The pain was now so great that the chance her heart would stop was a possibility, she could taste her own blood coming from her hand, it was bitter. The seal on her forehead glowed much brighter, then suddenly it stopped the seal slowly disappeared. Her body slowly relaxed as she let out a breath of relief.

Yumie looked down, no longer did she have feet, nor was she human. She was now a mermaid.

Her teeth clenched in both anger and sadness, every night this would happen, her body struck down with indescribable pain, the feeling of her legs changing was just too unbearable.

She only came to Suna to escape the person trying to kill her. But it seemed that no matter where she went or where she tried to hide he's always find her. Her whole life was filled with suffering and someone always trying to kill her.

How could she live like this? Why did this have to happen only to her? It was useless to try and change it; this is how it was meant to be. She'd suffer like this until the day she died. Without ever knowing what her purpose was, without feeling any emotions that others around her felt.

As sleep took her she could hear the sounds of cries. She could see blood pouring from the bodies of those who had fallen, people with wicked grins on their faces holding weapons covered in blood.

She could see herself trying to run from the danger, when her feet suddenly froze. No matter how hard she tried to move her feet they couldn't budge.

As a kunai flew past her cutting her cheek, she saw the faint outline of a woman; she looked just like her, as she reached her hand out for Yumie to take it she suddenly disappeared. A scream could be heard but no one was there. Blood poured from own body. The taste was grim, as she struggled to break free. She saw herself but not as a human she was in her mermaid form joining hundreds of others, moving away from her. Then they just disappear.

The same shinobi trying to kill her lashed out at her with a knife, and she screamed before he ended her life.

Yumie's eyes shot open her breathing was heavy. She had that dream again, how terrifying to was. It was another burden she had to bear.

She could hear voices bloody voices drowning in her mind. She held her head trying to control the voices screaming within her. "Ugh enough" she panted. It was starting to take over her again would there ever be any hope of her trying to escape.

That was a question that would never be answered.

* * *

**Next Chapter Gaara's going to learn about Yumie's secret. Please let me know about this chapter. Review please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: As love blossoms**

* * *

Three weeks had come and gone. Twice her secret had almost been reveled as Gaara had only seen small glimpses of her in her mermaid stage only to have it pass by in a second. As he sat at his desk his mind wondered to Yumie.

He knew almost everything about her, at this stage she had been giving him large chunks of her background, and he was putting the pieces together. But there was one thing about her that he was still unsure of. It seemed as though every night he could hear faint yells of pain coming from her bedroom. Gaara couldn't understand why, he had asked her again and again but she never gave him a real answer she would tell him she had headaches; but he never believed her.

He rested his head on his hand, in those two times that he had seen her Gaara could've sworn that he had saw what appeared to be a fish tail in the place of her legs. What was even stranger was that he had only seen this happen at night.

His eyes closed deep in thought, as he began to put the pieces together; he started to visualize what the situation was. Often Yumie would tell him about how calm she felt near water; she would tell him about her clan and how they lived.

Yumie would describe how close people relied on water and the relationship that they shared with it, almost as though she was trying to tell him the history of her clan. Along with the evolution of life.

Gaara's eyes suddenly opened _Is she really a… _he thought. Of course there was no real proof but still it seemed too likely that she was.

There was only one way for him to know he'd have to see her for himself.

* * *

_Later that night _

Knowing she'd be in her room by the time the first stars shown Gaara waited outside the door. He waited a minute trying to find the right words to use before he finally knocked on her door. She answered it, but something was wrong.

Yumie looked liked she was trying to control some form pain that was already building up in her. "G-Gaara-sama, what, w-what are you d-doing here?" she asked trying to sound normal it was clear that she was in distress.

He looked confused why was she suddenly acting like this "I need to talk to you".

"O-Oh about w-what?" she asked her voice was sounding more like pain. He opened his mouth to speak when a gasp of pain left her mouth he watched her kneel down to the floor clearly in distress. Yumie panted for breath as she looked up at a concern Gaara, "Please help me" she begged as she tried to stand up sweat covered her face just as she stood up her feet suddenly lost all feeling and gave away, just before she hit the ground Gaara caught her in his arms and carried her to her bed.

Her breathing was becoming heavy now, "Are you alright?" he asked she tried to hide behind him "The door". She gasped as a wave of pain hit her, "What?" "Close the door or they'll see".

He commanded his sand to close and lock the door, he then turned to Yumie who was lying on her back, it was almost time.

"What's going on? What happened?" he asked she didn't answer but leaned against him, her head resting on his chest. "It's time" she panted as the pain grew even greater. "What it?" he asked, she clenched her teeth as her legs fused together. The wave seal of her forehead began to glow.

What Gaara saw next was anything but normal, Yumie's legs molded into one as a tail fin began to replace her feet. It was something he'd never seen before; he watched it spread to where the legs joined with the hip bone. His eyes were wide and mouth opened for what he saw next.

As the final stage began the pain was becoming unbearable to handle. Yumie bite down hard on his robes to prevent from screaming, but it was too much as the final wave of pain came she bite down harder and leaned further into Gaara as the final stage was completed.

A sigh a relief came over her as her body relaxed. The wave seal disappeared, she let go of his robes and looked at his face, it was in shock, he was now looking at her tail, a mermaid tail.

Never had he seen anything like it, slowly his hand reached to touch it; it felt like skin nothing like a regular fish that had scales.

He turned to her "What are you?" he asked his voice very quiet she lowered her head "I'm sorry". "What?" "I now you think I'm a monster. But this happens every night". She looked him in the eyes "Gaara-sama I'm not of this world I'm sorry you had to see this, I'm sorry that it was so disturbing".

It took him a moment to regain himself, "You're a…a…a" "A mermaid". She finished for him "Yes, I am, it's a curse that I can never be rid of".

Gaara stared at Yumie for a moment before it finally hit him, "Is this why you didn't tell me at first". She nodded before doing something that surprised him she snuggled into him for comfort, heat rushed to his cheeks.

"Since I was born this has been happening. Everyone in my clan has to live like this, were we suffer from the pain, trying to hide our secret". Yumie explained that generations ago a mermaid was found and taken from the sea were they tested it's DNA samples and placed it on some members on the Yamko clan, the results were that they were able to become mermaids themselves but at a high price.

"Every night we have to suffer from the pain of our legs changing into fins. Sometimes the results of this even lead to death".

"I'm only an experimental test gone right; I have no real value to this world. My only purpose is to live my life in pain and escape those out to kill me". Gaara couldn't help but feel sorry for this girl, surprisingly he found himself drawn to her but why?

She snuggled deeper into him, "I like you a lot" she said softly "You're the only one who's ever cared about me, so many people have mistreated me to a point where death was my only option". The heat rose higher in Gaara's face. Was this right? He simply didn't know, "Please don't tell anyone" she begged "I don't want to die, not yet at least, and what if they come after you? I can't lose you too".

Hearing those last words, a strange feeling of warmth rose in his chest, he'd never felt this way before around anyone so why was it her?

Was she trying to enter his world? Did she want to show him the meaning of love? Gaara didn't understand she was so kind. His whole life he had been physically and mentally shut away from the world for the longest time, his thought that once his purpose in life was in the killing of others.

There were still times when he thought he could hear the sound of the Shukaku's voice asking him to slowly suffer the victim; while the blood spilled onto his sand, he would hear the Shukaku purr in glee. As the corpses of those who had been targeted gave them all the blood they wanted.

"You're so warm".

She said, her head pressed against his chest she could hear his heart beat. It reminded her of the gentle swaying of the waves, which triggered a memory deep in the back of her mind about her mother.

Her hand traveled up from his chest to his neck it was so soft and smooth, Gaara's eyes widened as he felt her warm mouth kiss it tenderly. The feeling of heat grew even greater within him, a part of him wanted her to continue but, the other wanted to push her away.

Her face came to his, a blush spread to her cheeks as she pressed her lips against his, his first kiss.

His eyes closed as he kissed her back, this feeling what was it? It felt so nice; Gaara couldn't explain it even as their kiss grew deeper, more intense that feeling just seemed to take him. He suddenly stopped and got off of her, this wasn't right he had just learned about her deadly secret and yet he found himself kissing her a moment ago. "I'm sorry but this just isn't right".

Yumie's eyes softened it couldn't be helped though it just felt so real. Gaara arms wrapped around her he still didn't know what this feeling was but it was getting stronger and only for Yumie could it be love? That one thing he wanted but could never have? That feeling to have someone close to you and protect them.

"I…Think t-that I might l-love you" he said not quiet knowing if it was true.

Yumie stayed quiet for a moment before she spoke "I think I might love you too". She replied a small smile came to her face as she brought him into a hug, surprisingly he hugged her back her head rested on his shoulder.

It was still too early for Gaara to tell were his relationship with Yumie was going to go, but he'd protect her with his own life, from the man trying to kill her if he had too, she was just like him in a way, mistreated, misunderstood, never really knowing the feeling of being wanted by others. It's what made him hold her closer to him.

Wrapped in Gaara's embrace Yumie couldn't help but feel safe. She never had that feeling of knowing that your life was in the care of someone's hands. But she's take her chances of Gaara.

It wasn't long before sleep overcame her and once again the terrifying dream she had ever night made her shake in fear still Gaara held her sensing she was uncomfortable she relaxed in his arms and he stayed awake until he to drifted away into sleep.

* * *

**The relationship between Gaara and Yumie will start to get much stronger in the next chapter, and someone will try to kill Yumie. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: You're my reason **

* * *

"Yumie-san" he whispered as his arms wrapped tighter around her waist resting his head on her shoulder. "Gaara-sama" she breathed feeling his hot breath on her neck; her arms held him closer, she kissed his forehead. He looked into her deep blue eyes, never had he seen eyes like hers they seemed to be bluer than the ocean itself.

She pressed her lips against his; they were so soft. He kissed her back, pressing her head closer to his deepening their kiss. They pulled away when the need for air grew too large.

"I love you" she said softly.

Her words, he thought he'd never know the meaning of them. To have someone care about him the only kind of love he ever experienced was in the killing of others. Gaara could still remember those dark days when he thought that there was no hope for someone to love him. He found joy when the victim was ripped apart by his sand and would spill blood onto his sand that he believed would make him stronger. The feeling of watching the life drain slowly and painfully from their eyes as blood dripped from them used to send chills of pleasure down his spine.

It was only now that the Shukaku was gone could he finally breath, no longer did he have to fight the need for blood.

The taunting voice of the Shukaku begging for blood no longer filled his head, it used to hurt, so badly sometimes resulting in him losing control and going on a rampage.

It wasn't like that anymore.

He held Yumie closer and placed her head against his chest, she could hear his heart beat. "I love you too".

_Later that night _

* * *

The first stars of the night were starting to shine, it wasn't going to be long now before it would happen again, as she looked at the moon she couldn't help but think of her aunt, the last time she saw her she was bleeding heavily, close to death but she promised that she'd find her that was years ago.

Her body suddenly tensed she could feel that someone was with her but it wasn't Gaara. She turned her head to see a ninja with a sword coming her way, with a scream she quickly dodged it, but not without receiving a cut on her shoulder.

"You don't belong here". He said darkly she realized that it was a sand village ninja, "I won't have you poison the mind of our Kazakage with you little tricks!"

She recognized him, he was one of the shinobi that lead her to Gaara but why was he after her, she realized that he'd been watching her lately could it be that he knew of her secret. She remembered that the first moment she got to Suna he threatened her to stay away from Gaara. He never did trust her but now it intended to kill her.

The sword came down again nearly taking off her head; Yumie ducked at the last moment the blade just barely touching her skin ripping her clothes. A twinge of pain started to grow in her legs it was time.

"Please stop" she begged as her face had a look of distress; the wave symbol began to glow on her forehead he raised his sword again, missing by an inch as Yumie despite the pain she was in, got to her feet and ran trying to get to Gaara. She could hear him, he was right behind her, time after time she had encounters like this; where she'd run for her life knowing that death was always following her in the form of someone no matter where she went. The pain was growing her teeth clenched as she continued to run she wasn't going to die, not like this. The sword slashed again leaving a large cut on her back; the pain was now getting intense _I can make it! I'm almost there!_ She thought Gaara's room wasn't that far now.

"You're not getting away from me!" the ninja yelled he slashed again, she ducked. Falling to the ground due to the pain she dragged herself as fast as she could her feet started to fuse into a solid fin, "Ugh I can make it". Her legs began to take on the tail much to the ninja's confusion, it lasted for a brief moment but it soon turned to anger. "I knew there was something different about you!"

He raised the sword cutting her hips blood flowed down as she bit her lip to prevent from screaming in pain.

Yumie using the last of her energy as the transformation completed dragged her bloody body to Gaara door and pounded on it calling his name again and again there was no answer.

The ninja grabbed her roughly and using his feet pinned her arms down a wicked grin came to his face; he raised the sword where he strike her heart, this was it he was going to kill her, her body would lose all life she would be a corpse to rot away in a grave; sharing the same fate that so many members of her clan couldn't escape. Tears came down her cheeks, "Gaara!" she wailed it was no use he wasn't there.

"SAND COFFIN!" a wave of sand pushed the ninja off Yumie and his body was wrapped in it, he was crushed to death blood pouring down, the sand then dropped she turned her head to see Gaara.

"Yumie" he said in concern as he dropped down to his knees, Gaara noticed deep cuts all along her body blood, her blood left a trail that flowed into his sand.

If the wounds weren't treated soon then she would die, with tender care he lifted her and carried her into his room where he placed her on his bed and using his blankets tried to stop the bleeding. It didn't seem to stop, but he had to keep trying. If he did call for help than her secret would be reviled, that was the last thing he wanted to break his promise, about keeping her life a secret.

Her hands grasped the bedding in pain it would take weeks for the wound to heal completely; why? Why did her life have to be like this? Everywhere she went someone always wanted to kill her, there was no point on going back to the leaf village were her clan was they'd all want her dead as well.

There were times when death seemed to be the best thing that could happen to her, at lease she would have to suffer as much and she could be with Akio her mother.

"The bleeding had stopped". Gaara said after a while, Yumie's body battered and bloody the one person who truly loved him almost dead well he wouldn't let that happen.

It would take time for Yumie to heal but at least she was alive, he stroked her hair, without her there would never be a reason for him to find love. He couldn't go without her, he needed her in his life to live, and she could teach him things that he never understood.

Despite the pain she was in Yumie managed to give a smile, her hand raised to cup his face. "Thank you" she said painfully. He placed his own hand on top of hers, a smile came to his face "Everything will be alright now; I won't let anything happen to you".

As sleep took her Gaara couldn't help but worry, how many have tried to kill her? How much pain did she suffer from? These were questions he didn't know but had to find the answer too. Yumie was his world now, if anyone tried to hurt her he's kill them.

"I promise Yumie I will never let anything hurt you".

Those were the last words he said before his eyes closed and his body relaxed as sleep went over him.

* * *

**More people will get involved in the next chapter, and Yumie's secret is about to be spread. **


End file.
